Malware (such as viruses, trojans and other malicious content) are becoming more and more prevalent and the traditional approaches of constructing signatures to identify these threats is becoming more and more difficult given the rate at which new variants of malware are emerging. These threats are not just constrained to Personal Computer (PC) networks, because, with the growth of ‘smartphone’ deployment, there has been seen an increase of malware traversing mobile or wireless networks and infecting mobile devices, e.g. handsets. A common side effect of these malware infections and the current signature based protection methods is the use of precious wireless network bandwidth either as a result of the virus infection or as a result of the daily signature update process.